State of Midlands v. Jackie Owens
Synopsis On or about June 16, 2008, in Breckinridge County, State of Midlands, Jackie Owens and Casey Maxwell acting alone, together, or in complicity with others did purposefully, knowingly, or extremely recklessly kill Jacob Bennett, a human being, by shooting him in violation of M.P.C. 210.2. Details TBA Witnesses Prosecution * Hunter Baxamusa * Ari Finch * Jordan Lee * Casey Maxwell * Tony Simmons * Cameron Reid * Shannon Stark Defense * Jackie Owens * Alex Grace * Loran Charney * Adrian Malone Swing * Sydney Michaels* (see Trivia) Other Persons of Interest * Jacob Bennett * Dr. Prescott Ooms * Ronald Victory Other Case References * In Walton v. BNN, witness Gorgie Larson states that Gorgie used to cover Trifecta's newest movie premieres on Gorgie's online blog. * In Davis v. Happyland, Tristan Frost goes undercover at Happyland originally to investigate a variety of rumors, one of which was that Alex Grace had an affair with Happyland CEO Blake Lexington. The rumor turned out to be false however. * Also in Davis v. Happyland, Tristan Frost states that they once went undercover as Ronald Victory's personal assistant, and then sold the movie rights of the findings to Trifecta. * One of the witnesses in State v. Dawson is London Bennett. London is a relative of the deceased Jacob Bennett. * Allen v. Neptune has a major reference to the events of this case. As the underwater wreck that Lee Allen ultimately dives to is the Hepburn Yacht from this case. The Neptune brochure even mentions how Alex Grace reportedly sprung Jackie Owens from jail and the two of them fled aboard the Hepburn. * Starting with State v. Bowman, this case has been used as relevant case law for when the Prosecution wishes to prove conspiracy. Another case law, named State v. Maxwell has also been used to further elaborate on the precedence of the State v. Owens case law. * In Ginger v. Heisman, Emile Midori references Jacob Bennett's death, calling him a "family friend." * In State v. Bancroft and Covington, one of the gifts on Chase Covington's financial disclosure form is a painting from Shannon Stark. * Taylor v. Trifecta Entertainment sees Trifecta getting sued for copyright infringement. Several references are made to Jackie Owens and Alex Grace in that case, including an email from Jackie Owens to Mac Garcia. * In State v. Hendricks, Kerry Bell-Leon remembers watching an action movie featuring Alex Grace right before Kerry was attacked. * MTS v. Kosack sees Alex Grace return as a witness. Several references are made to this case and Jackie Owens. Including the implication that Alex and Jackie are planning on getting married. * A lesser known detail in MTS v. Kosack is that the expert article "Best Practices for Dealing with Live Animals in the Entertainment Industry" was co-published by Jacob Bennett, and written before he died. * Finally in MTS v. Kosack, Alex states that the sinking of the Hepburn chronicled in Allen v. Neptune was Alex faking Alex's death for publicity sake. * Empowermilk v. Anderson states that Alex Grace had a reality TV show, named "Going Down with the Graces." It also mentions that Alex has a child named Greer Grace. * In State v. Ryder, Kelly Doos mentions a murder that took place on a campground in 2008. This is a reference to Jacob Bennett's murder. * Also in State v. Ryder, Jordan Ryder and Parker Paige go to see a movie featuring Alex Grace, titled "Game Over." Trivia * Although Sydney Michaels is technically a swing witness, prosecution has dibs on calling Michaels IFF prosecution is also calling Casey Maxwell. Otherwise, defense has first dibs on Michaels if they wish. * Alex Grace is the only known witness who is able to be portrayed in two different cases. As Alex would make a return as the Plaintiff party representative in MTS v. Kosack. * In Taylor v. Trifecta Entertainment, its established that canonically, Jackie Owens was found Not Guilty. It also states that this was thanks to "some skilled lawyers from New York." This is a reference to the 2010 National Champions, NYU, who played the defense side in the Final Round. Category:Criminal Cases